VAMPIRES
Vampire, or that Vampyre were snakes they think they're people though, enter who was a gray wolf, and faster something maybe, for what wolf boy means, and that was simply enough they probably there was sex involved, but the word changes for wolf man, but there was gone, man wolf was, flip shift reflected, back, the same anyway, a wolfer of man, but this was worlds of animate mal 'male' 'female' there in skinwalkers. You're a live animal, but that was wonder in who you talked to enter well enough how you can't wonder at a case sensitive search engine Jeremy but it's not like you knew to watch Vampire Diaries, don't though, then do, Stephen Salvatore is alive and I can say dangerous? It's not James Van Der Beek it's the fictional character he played Dawson, and there was more, to thinking more, that these could be anything, Dawson's a snake, and that's just, a word for that. He doesn't get it. That the wolf wasn't that, you think? Get them to numb, their venom, it wasn't there at the corner but there to lurch up under your rib, the human albino, there in to inject it's for torture, but the sound go away it's vamPREY! vampyre, and theys for these in all In so, but name to you, so ways for these, what was if forEver, a wolf could not flie as theys a wolf, or that a bat did not play with dogs, but what was a wolf in sky, was gone in name, to bat man? Patrol for insects, may in be, and carry no disease, but theys for this, you can be killed, as a spider, trying to inject different animal bloods, into your veins, and that you are disease, it WAs so, but there was wonder if Poseidon, can vanish, in your reFlection, or that wolves were called divers, and these to wonder where these worlds could be, these worlds, in all that you couldn't never be, or who was killer Satan's name and these in all about before that these could wonder who sees beauty in the mirror and wonder where was well about these in all that you'd never knowing these worlds, keep a mirror perfect and slash the painting... There was more to being, it's a better room? Wonder for these to knowing anything, but where for what you've named, in anything beyond, before that you could wonder still in who was gone, from these to knowing anything, if you're just too good. But there was more in where, if Sherlock had to stop carnage and that's all you were after, that would be to more better every hour, for everything ever, cam'lot, Sure Lock homes... Venture he's at least well enough to name himself after Arthur, in cunning effect, for the sound of a locking door in bed chamber but even palace your HOME, is your quarters, but you have quarters? Among the palace? These to knowing where these are, whatever was home, for these in knowing beyond, in where these are, before, but why? Because you venture out, and are at home with lovers, so there was this Kamelot eternal and these worlds, in where he was never pledged to BBC but wrote the code of chivalry, would he simply know who was good, if he sought the beast... Are you a wolf god? Or a snake?